Networking devices are often mounted within a rack when used in a large-scale computing environment, such as an enterprise network for a company. When mounted within the rack, the networking devices are interconnected. Through these interconnections, servers, switches, routers, and other networking devices intercommunicate with one another, with user devices, and with the Internet. Given the cost associated with the networking hardware, these large-scale computing environments are designed to be as compact as possible. Based on a network design, frames may be installed in a rack with an intervening air gap or intervening network devices.
Certain examples have features that are in addition to or in lieu of the features illustrated in the above-referenced figures.